I'll Help You
by Saammm17
Summary: Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl. Hermione has a serious problem, she is depressed and the only person who can help her through it is the person she hates most, Draco.. WARNING: CUTTING, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, SEX IN LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, and i would love it if you reviewed it :)

~ Sam3

Dear Diary, Why is my life so fucked up? Last year at hogwarts, my mum and dad have practicly disowned me, told me that they will never see me again after this year, that i shouldnt bother coming home for christmas.  
>Isn't that just great. I'm sitting on the train to hogwarts now. I'm ignoring Ron and Harry. They don't understand anything I tell them. I've given up, on everything. Life in general. It's raining outside, its depressing and Malfoy has already pissed me off, telling me that i'm a "Filthy Mudblood" , when we've only been on the train for one hour.<br>Could life get any fucking better? Didn't think so. Anyway, i'll write to you later. Hermione.

Hermione shut her diary and looked outside the window. It was raining and there was a storm approaching. How she would love to be in somoenes arms right now,  
>someone that wanted her. Somoene that cared for her. But that was no one she thought. Ron and Harry haven't even asked her whats wrong. She didn't sit with them to begin with today.<br>They didn't care. Nobody cared. She just wanted to die, but after she finishes school. She's hoping she'll become the head of Gryffindor. To get her mind at ease for a while. Until some selfish idiot comes and stuffs everything up for her.

"Any thing for you sweety?" The lady who had a trolley full of chocolate, and sweets came past her. "No thankyou." Hermione smiled sweetly. She was trying to watch her weight aswell, being told your fat and ugly over the summer didn't help her at all.

Two hours went past and she was still sitting by her self, Ron and Harry haven't come and found her. They are probably stuffing theirselves with chocolate.

"Granger, there you are!" The hiss of the boy she hates most was ringing in her ears. Malfoy.  
>"What the bloody hell do you want, Malfoy?" She asked, not making eye contact with him. "Stop with the attitude, Granger." He replied, sitting on the seat next to her.<p>

She looked at him from the window, still a ferret.

"So what the hell do you want?" She was getting angry now, all she wanted was to be alone, not being annoyed by some blonde hair git. "Nothing, i just came to say that you should get ready, we are arriving soon." He told her. "That's nice Malfoy. Now bugger off." She said, staring out her window. "Respect me you filthy mudblood!" He said well exiting her carriage.

Oh how that git always set Hermione off the edge. But he was right, they were arriving at Hogwarts in 5 minutes. She put on her cloak, and they arrived.

"Finally." She mumbled under her breath as she got off the train.

"HERMIONE!" She heard a scream of her name, she turned around and saw a red headed boy run towards her. It was Ron.  
>"Hey," She simply said, not interested in talking to him. "What's wrong 'Mione?" Harry asked, walking up behind Ron.<br>"Nothing." She said, walking towards the castle.

She was so happy she was home.

She made her way to the Great Hall, and sat next to Ginny.

"Hermione! How was your summer?" Ginny asked , excited. "Yeah, it was great." Hermione lied. "That's good, i think you'll become the head girl!" She told me, I smiled and looked towards the front where Dumbledor was making his announcement.

"The head boy is..Draco Malfoy from Slytherin!" All of Slytherin clapped in excitement. "And the head girl is..Hermione Granger!" Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryfindor were all cheering.

Hermione got up and walked to the front, as did Draco. She was excited. But sharing a room with Draco for a year? One of us is going to end up dead.

"Congratulations you two!, this is the password for your room, which you will both be sharing, if you like it or not!" Dumbledor told them. "You want me to share a room, with a mudblood? You can't be serious prefessor!" Draco commented. "You will have seperate bedrooms, share a kitchen, lounge room and bathroom, now go find your way up there and get ready! You have duties at 9pm." Dumbledore told them.

Hermione and Malfoy kept in great distance of eachother walking up to their room. They ended up at the door.  
>"Password please!" The painting said to Draco.<br>"Together" Draco whispered, and the door opened.  
>He ran straight through, as Hermione said "Thankyou" To the painting.<p>

We walked inside the room, there were gryfindor and slytherin colours everywhere. Hermione's room was all Gryfindor colours, she through her trunk on her bed, and started unpacking.

Draco's room was all Slytherin colours, and he loved it! He started to unpack his things when he realised, he needed to set down the rules with Granger.

"GRANGER COME OUT HERE!" He shouted from the loungeroom. "What is it Malfoy?" She calmly said, walking over to him. "I have a few rules." "Wh-" He didn't let her contine, but he continued him self.  
>"No talking to me, no crying, no showing your ugly face more then 10 cm from me. You must wear clothes all the time, I don't want to see your disgusting body - " Hermione let a tear run down her cheek. Being called ugly and fat in a sentence was enough. "I SAID NO CRYING GRANGER!" He shouted.<p>

Hermione ran into her room. Pulled out a razor. She's had enough of this, and it's only 8pm. She's been here for 12 hours and she's already had enough! She had no friends.  
>She had to share a room with the preson she envies most.<p>

"Your body is disgusting!" She kept on hearing his voice run through her head. She sliced her wrist. "You're ugly!" Cut her wrist again. The pain wasn't enough though, she needed more. She needed to be satisfied. She cut herself again, with more power. More strength. Deeper. She felt the trickle of blood run down her arm. She quietly sobbed. Well holding her arm. And not have eaten in 2 days wasn't helping. She was getting dizzy. Looking at the time, it was 8.45pm. She had to go in 9pm for patrolling the halls. But she blacked out. Falling in her own blood.

Draco bashed on the door. "Granger we have to go patrolling now, hurry up!" There was no response. "Granger hurry the fuck up!" Still no response.

"Coming." She quietly said. Waking up.

She quickly through a towel over the blood stain, and through on a longsleave, trying not to make her scars, visible. Not like Draco would care.  
>"Took your time Granger!" Draco said, looking at her tear stained cheeks. He couldn't care less. Looking down at her legs, which were skinnier then ever, that her jeans were falling off. Glancing back up at her long sleave top which was too big for her aswell. Looking at her hands, they were full of blood.<p>

"Granger, your bleeding.." He said.  
>"Oh, um, yeah." Hermione said, not knowing what to say. "So lets go patrol"<p>

A/N: Okay i'm sorry this chapter was realllllly bad, but I promise the next chapters will have more interesting stuff happen :) .


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was confused, i mean he didn't care that the Mudblood was bleeding, but he was caring. He hated her, but he didnt. Hermione was pulling her sleave down to her hand so he couldn't see anymore blood.

"So, let's go patrol" Hermione said, Draco nodded and went outside.

Two hours past, and it was finally over. "Thankgod for that, that was boring as, nothing good happened." Draco said to himself, walking up the stairs while Hermione was being slow behind him.

She wasn't feeling so well, her arm was aching and she needed to go put a healing spell on it now, at least to stop the bleeding, but the scars will be there forever.

"I'm going to bed Granger." Draco said, going into his own room. Hermione didn't say anything, except going into her room and laying on her bed. Casting a heeling spell onto her left foreharm.

It stopped the bleeding, but it wouldn't heal the scars. "Fuck my life." Hermione shouted, which made Draco jump up.

"What is wrong with that mudblood." Draco thought to himself, laying back down.

Hermione layed down, trying to fall asleep. When she finally fell asleep, she had a horrible dream.

_"Hermione, you're life isn't worth living. You're a horrible person, nobody likes you!" Draco shouted at her, hermione just stood there. Harry, Ginny and Ron came storming in._  
><em>"Yeah hermione! Nobody likes you. Just go kill yourself already!" They all shouted at her. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She went to the astromany tower, and looked down.<em>  
><em>"This is it." She told herself, before falling to her own death.<em>

She woke up screaming,panting and sweating. Which woke up Draco. "Ugh." He said to himself, and being himself he wanted to go see what she was bloody doing. He crept out of bed, being as quiet as he could,

He went and opened her door. "Stupid mudblood never learns." He told himself. He opened it up slowly, and was in shock of what he saw her doing. Cutting her wrists with a razor. 4 red bloody lines across her left foreharm, that were there with her other 4 lines.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" She shouted, still not knowing that Draco was watching her. She cut herself again, this time on her stomache. "I need to lose the weight, good." She whispered to herself, crying.

Draco couldn't watch anymore, he shut the door quietly and went back to his room. He layed backdown on his bed and looked at the time. 6am, they had to be up in an hour. He couldn;t fall back to sleep, knowing that Hermione was doing this to herself. This was so unlike Draco, he hated the mudblood, but seeing her to this to herself, changed his prespective. He needed to find out why she was doing this.

An hour past quickly, and Hermione got out of bed to have a shower, clean her self off. She put the shower on steaming hot, so hot that it burnt her. "Yess." She said to herself, while standing under the water.

When she was finished, she turned around and looked at her back in the mirror. Burns. She was happy with herself, and then looking at her stomache, all she could see was fat.

Draco needed to have a shower too, he didn't know Hermione was in the bathroom when he walked in. No lock of course on the bathroom, just incase. Hermione was on the floor, sticking a toothbrush down her throat and making herself throw up. "He-hermione?" He muttered to her. He saw the burns on her back, the cuts on her left wrist.

When she realised he was there, she didn't know what to do. She quickly flushed the toilet and wrapped a towel around her.

He saw the cuts more clearly now. "Wh-y do you do this to yourself?" He asked her, getting closer to her. Hermione let tears run down her face, not knowing what to say.

She ran out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, quickly got dressed and brushed her hair. And ran down to the great hall, classes start today, and she didn't want to be late.

"And let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said, and all the food appeared on the table. Hermione just picked at it, didn't want to eat, just the smell of food makes her want to throw up.

"Aren't you hungry, 'Mione?" Ginny asked her, curious. "Uh, nope, i'm not." She said, and that was left.

Draco was looking at her from the Slytherin table. Looking at her, pushing her food away from her, she was smiling, but he could see the sadness in her eyes.

After they finished eating, Hermione had Potions, with the Slytherins. "Great." She mumbled to her self, making her way to the classroom.

"Quiet class." Snape said, as everyone was arriving, in his emotionless voice.

"Today, i am splitting you up into partners from the other house, Weasley and Goyle, Potter and Parkinson, Malfoy and Granger.." He told everyone there partners and Hermione went and sat next to Draco.

"Good, now today we are making the strongest love potion, You will not be able to use it, I'm just coming around to see which one looks the best." Snape told the class.

Hermione went and collected the ingridents. "Here, Draco, put these in." She said to him, and he did what he was told. "Now we wait half an hour."

They sat back down, in awkward silence while waiting for the Potion to cook.

Draco broke the silence after seeing her Cuts again, while she rolled up her sleaves. "Hermione, why do you do this to yourself?" He asked her, picking up her left wrist.

"Did you just call me Hermione?" She asked him, she was never used to him calling her by her first name. He nodded his head.

"Why do you even care why I do this to myself, Malfoy?" She asked him, trying to pull away her arm from here, but not doing any good.

Draco didn't even know why he cared, he just cared.

Half an hour past, and the finished there potion, Snape came around and graded it.

After all the classes were over for the day, it was Dinner time in the Great Hall. Hermione sighed, and didn't want to eat her chicken.  
>She picked at it, again. "Not hungry again, 'Mione?" Ginny asked her, suprised that she wansn't eating, again.<br>"Nah, had a big lunch." Hermione lied to her.

"You are all to report to your dormitories after dinner, us teachers will be patrolling tonight." Dumbledore told the students.

Hermione raced up the stairs to her room, and Draco was already in there, waiting for her.

"Hermione, sit down." He demanded, Hermione has no idea what was going on, but she sat down on the seat next to him, opposite the fire.

"What?" She asked him, not knowing what was happening.

"Hermione I don't hate you." Draco told her, Hermione was in shock, but extremely happy.  
>"Yo-u don't?" She stuttered, with tears forming in her eyes.<br>"Of course not, you're beautiful, and you shouldn't be doing this to yourself,"  
>He told her, firmly picking up her arm. Hermione started crying she had never been called beautiful before.<br>"Shh, Hermione." He brought her wrist to his mouth, and kissed the red scars. "I'll help you through this."

He brought Hermione to his chest, where she cried, until she finally fell asleep.

Draco liked this, but had no idea what he got himself into.

**A/N: SO DID YOU LIKE IT? :) , pllleeease review. I'll update tomorrow, or later, depends :)**


End file.
